Game Over
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: Anya, otherwise known as Game-O to everyone else, was definitely not someone Hiro'd admit to like. She despised him at first encounter. Jealousy was the more part for it. Graduating at fourteen, she never felt more beat when he graduated at thirteen. However, when she must work to defeat a rise of evil, it seems she changes her mind about him...maybe too well. (Hiro/OC)


**A/N: I don't necessarily like adding OCs to canon wise fandoms like this, but I just felt this need to, especially with seeing all other OCs having the SAME type of power for when they go, well, super. Lightning can easily get old. So after a lot of thought...Anya was born. I really hope you enjoy and get annoyed by her as much as I do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, or any canon characters. **

* * *

><p>"You're being illiterate," Gogo said, shaking her head as I shut off my gamedroid. "He's just a kid." I grumbled nonchalantly, slipping the gamedroid into the box full of other ones just like it. I had millions of other boxes with other games, but none of them seemed good enough to work for my invention.<p>

"He graduated at thirteen. I graduated at fourteen. This has to be some bad omen," I snapped, picking up my pen and sketchbook, crossing off another name on it. "What makes him better than me?"

"Nothing! Him graduating a year before you doesn't mean anything. I mean, you're here and he isn't, right?" she tried to reason, popping her bubblegum as she leaned against the wall, watching as I scribbled down three more names to help my invention.

"Maybe so, but Tadashi sure thinks he's something. Don't get me wrong, he obviously is. But I'm still smarter! Right?" I looked at her desperately, my hair falling from it's ponytail and falling in front of my face so I looked more like a crazy person.

"Sure, sure, now can you hurry up? Wasabi's our ride, and I'm not getting blown off for you to write down more games to blind your mind with stupidity," Gogo sneered. I was used to her attitude; I knew she just used it for her tough outer layer, but all of us knew the truth that she still loved us nontheless.

"Yeah, let's go," I mumbled, taking out one of my extra gamedroids for fun out of my pocket and began playing it for the fun. I didn't have to look up to know I was following her. I've already mastered moving around and being on a video game at the same time. That was pretty much my specialty, even if it wasn't exactly science. I mean what I'm working on sort of is, but I haven't found the proper matter of my games to fit the battery and the background.

"I've been waiting for twenty minutes out here. Where were you two?" Wasabi's voice reached my ears as we came outside from what Gogo still referred to as, "The nerd school."

"Game-O held up with another game-ma-what's-you-call-it," Gogo explained, slipping into the passenger seat while I fell into the back, laying my feet lazily on the seat beside me.

"No, no, those are leather seats! They are not meant for feet," Wasabi cried, seeing my position. I rolled my eyes and slipped my feet off, my eyes still strained on my game. He sighed. "Where to first? Your house or hers."

"Mine. I'm not looking forward to Game-O's brother. No offense," Gogo said, looking back at me tiredly.

"It's fine, he's sort of a tool," I said, clicking a left button to keep my avatar from being shot. I heard a chuckle from Gogo and a disapproval grunt from Wasabi, before he took a left towards Gogo and her parents' apartment.

After the goodbyes and me slipping into the front, still on my game, we took a U-turn to where me and my brother and parents lived. I knew my parents probably weren't home for work issues, but I could definitely get a glimpse at my brother who was currently standing outside the house, tapping his foot with an angry expression.

"You might not wanna give him any trouble, he looks just about ready to throw you off a bridge," Wasabi whistled lowly. I rolled my eyes and slipped my gamedroid into my pocket before leaving the car to trude up to him, a blank expression over my face.

"Where have you been? You said you'd be back at six! It's ten!" he snapped, not even bothering to thank Wasabi for returning me safely, instead grabbing me by my ear and dragging me inside, ignoring my protests.

"I got caught up with the, um, invention," I tried to explain, trying to ignore the now throbbing pain in my ear.

"You could have called, explained!" he yelled, releasing my ear to grab the mug sitting on the counter from the lit kitchen. I rubbed my ear as I stared at him.

"Senye, I was-" he cut me off.

"I would've thought you more responsible. You wait until Mom and Dad find out. You're dead," he sneered. Letting out an uncharacteristical whine, I stormed to my staircase and ran up, heading for my room. Slamming the door shut, I locked the door, and placed my head over my pillow, dreading the ticking of my clock that told me my parents would be back very soon.

The ringing of my phone started only when midnight came. Stifling a groan, I answered it. Placing it to my ear instead of checking the name, I barely grunted, "Hello?"

"It's me," Tadashi's voice rang. Running a hand through my hair, I lit up in a small smile. Of course someone like Tadashi would be calling at this hour. "Hey, be prepared to amaze the unamazed, Game-O, I'm taking Hiro in tomorrow."

"I thought you said he didn't like the school. It's 'nerd school'." I reminded, him, rolling my eyes.

"I have my ways. I still need to tell Fred and Gogo, but Wasabi and Honey Lemon already know. Just wanna give Hiro the tour with the bad route he's been taking lately. Thought I could knock some sense into him before the big debut so he could really show off." he explained.

"Alright, alright," I sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

"See ya."

Hearing the click, I shut off my phone and groaned. It's been about a year since that Hiro guy had graduated. And two years since I had. I'd suppose he'd be fourteen at the moment while me being fifteen. The date of my birthday was the only reason I wasn't much older than him, which got annoying because he held that over my head, too.

Alright I'll admit. I'm completely jealous at the fact he graduated at thirteen and me graduating at fourteen. But I won't let him know that. No way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, the beginning of Anya, otherwise known as Game-O. I can see you already know her specialty. I must go now to update this. R&R!**


End file.
